


Mermaid

by shunsui



Series: Mermaid [1]
Category: BL - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunsui/pseuds/shunsui





	1. Chapter 1

 

2018年初，英国白崖。  
从海面刮来的海风卷起钧铠的衣领，蔚蓝的大海汹涌的扑上岸边又落回。钧铠站在岸边望着远方，张开双臂。这是小人鱼第一次见到钧铠的样子，小人鱼躲在礁石后，静静的看着钧铠工作，收工，离开。小人鱼甩甩尾巴，悄悄潜入深海。

\------------------------“I have loved you for a thouand years.”----------------------------

夜晚的海边的度假酒店，躺在床上可以隐隐的听到大海打到岸边的声音，这是喧嚣都市里听不到的。钧铠枕着自己的手臂，放空的盯着石雕的屋顶。  
深夜的海浪声像是轻柔的催眠曲，悄然将整个岛屿拥抱入怀，整个世界陷入沉睡。 没有了熙熙攘攘的人群，没有了无处不在的镜头，钧铠觉得自己现在很放松，很自由，自己像山上的岩石，也像扫过海平面的海鸥。 咸咸的海风从窗口吹来，撩动钧铠的碎发。钧铠忽然起身，披上浴袍，走向自己套房的露天泳池。酒店的每个泳池都与大海相接，交接处被厚厚的玻璃隔开。亮亮的小灯泡像钻石一样镶在厚玻璃中围住了整个泳池，时不时有浪拍到格挡，掀起浪花越到泳池中来。  
钧铠把浴袍丢在躺椅上，一个纵身跃入泳池。虽然有热源供给，但是深夜的海水还是很凉。钧铠来回游了几圈之后，放松身体浮在水面上，上方黑色的幕布上，大片大片相连的繁星群熠熠生辉，钧铠想起上次静静的看这样的夜空已经是很多很多年前的事了。 而厚玻璃的另一侧，人鱼手指搭在玻璃上，只是默默的看着，摆动着自己巨大的鱼尾。 凉风习习打在身上很快让男生觉出了冷意，当钧铠刚转过身潜入海中，准备往回游的时候，人鱼突然挡在了钧铠面前。

人鱼有着蓬松的卷发，姣好的混血面孔，蓝水晶一样瞳孔，挺立的鼻子，他的上半身俨然是人类少年的模样，并无半分不同，但小腹以下却是附满鳞片的鱼尾，悠然的直立在海中，就这样浮在钧铠面前。  
钧铠以为自己出现了幻觉，惊慌的浮出海面，抹了把脸，就看到漂亮的人鱼此刻就在自己面前，脸上带着好奇和懵懂的神情。此刻，安静深沉的大海中，两人面对面互相打量着对方，小心翼翼的保持着距离。  
“你……” 察觉到人鱼没有攻击的意思，钧铠开口。  
“……”人鱼听到声音，里面露出快乐表情，贴在脸颊两侧两片叶子一样的精灵耳突然立起来，抖了抖，像猫耳朵一样转过来，把正面对着面前的男生。人鱼闭上眼睛像是做好了专心聆听的准备。  
看来人鱼不会讲话，钧铠伸出手想触碰一下人鱼的耳朵，刚碰到的一瞬间，自己就猛地被人鱼抱了个结结实实。小人鱼把头埋在钧铠颈窝，手指轻轻的敲击这钧铠的后背，像是在试探钧铠被触碰的反应，而下半身的鱼尾则快乐的拍打着后方的水面。  
钧铠彻底迷惑了，握住人鱼的后颈，把他拉开一些。被钧铠握着后颈的人鱼，脸上带着兴奋，眼底闪着涌动的蓝光，扇装的大鱼尾也徐徐展开。 人鱼张了张嘴巴，尝试着发出“哒哒”的声音，钧铠皱眉。人鱼依旧发出不同频率的“哒哒”声响，看到钧铠一直没有什么反应，懊恼的垂下头，连耳朵也收了起来。但忽然又想到了什么似的，人鱼双手张开，真挚的看着面前的男生，高频率的震动着自己耳后的小气囊。顿时，钧铠看到环绕着自己的海面开始跃起小水滴。这歌声恢弘而有气势，像是从远方的山峦或山谷中传来，诉说这千百年来的历史，吟唱着古老的神话；这声音又委婉悠扬，像爱人的喃喃倾诉，又像是亿万句温柔的情话。 

“塞壬的歌声”，相传，人鱼拥有天籁般的歌喉，常用歌声诱惑过路的航海者而使航船触礁沉没，船员则成为他们的腹中餐，以使人鱼族永远成为秘密，只能存在于古老的传说中。 眼前的小人鱼在沟通无果后，决定单刀直入的对爱恋的人求爱，无法抗拒的致命歌声使钧铠逐渐被人鱼迷惑，犹如梦境。人鱼试着靠近钧铠，伸出手拥着钧铠，在海中缓缓的旋转着，轻轻的亲吻。感受到钧铠温柔的回应，人鱼试探的探入钧铠温热的口腔，抱紧钧铠潜到海面以下。

人鱼在海里对钧铠供着氧气，繁星和灯火的映衬下，海里的钧铠更加让人心动。小人鱼与钧铠一边亲吻抚摸，一边贪婪的欣赏着自己一见钟情的人。海水掀起了男生的头发露出英气的眉宇，好看的双眼。跃起的山根为脸的一侧打上阴影，完美的脸颊线条在海里更是性感。 小人鱼更加热情的抚弄着钧铠分身，在海里享受着原始欲望的欢愉。被迷惑的钧铠，身体也被撩动的燥热不堪，用力的抱住人鱼的下身在自己的欲望处挤压。 人鱼轻轻扇动鳞片向海中释放领地气味，确保无虞之后，褪去鱼身，抽出两条白皙的长腿，一丝不挂的暴露在海中。钧铠循着腰身，抓住人鱼圆鼓的臀肉，用力揉捏，手指也探入炽热的秘处。人鱼红着脸用双腿交叉夹住钧铠的腰，紧紧的抱着钧铠，挂在钧铠身上。

北欧的夜空格外的低，漆黑夜幕上的圆月仿佛就在头顶上方不远处，而埋没无数秘密的无尽大海里，男生和人鱼尽情的享受着原始的肉体快感。人鱼身体柔软而热情，男生也是第一次偷食禁果，血气方刚的抱到后半夜，才算尽兴。人鱼的股缝里潺潺流出男生的精液，然后又消失在海水中。

 


	2. Mermaid2

\--------------------------“One step closer.”-----------------------------------

破天荒的一次，早上的闹钟竟然没把钧铠叫醒。钧铠是被酒店工作人员破门而入叫醒的，随行的工作人员一脸不可思议的看着他。虽然今天没有什么行程，但是该吃饭的时候一直没出来也是太过反常。

钧铠捏了捏眉头，忽然想起来什么似的往四周望了望。小人鱼已经不见了。

蒙蒙细雨打在椭圆的机舱玻璃上，钧铠盖上薄毯，对着天空发呆。飞机平稳的起飞，十几个小时的飞行，是从梦境到现实的一场旅行。

连续几天的大夜戏，终于结束了一个段落。周末早晨收工后，钧铠回到自己的公寓，把大大的浴缸放满热水，享受着难得的自由泡澡时间，微热的水温很快就帮钧铠全身的肌肉放松下来。雾气笼罩的浴室，钧铠脑子又想到了海边的那一晚，那条人鱼，人鱼的面孔，人鱼的耳朵，人鱼的鱼尾，和“哒哒”的说话声。

“哒哒，哒哒哒，哒哒哒！”

钧铠猛地睁开眼睛，这声音确确实实地在耳边想起了。钧铠从浴池底部浮起来，转头就看到那条人鱼正一丝不挂的坐在自己浴缸边缘。

小人鱼跟那天一样，懵懵的把手伸进浴缸里，撩起水花。热水落回浴池，水花溅到钧铠的肩上。人鱼傻乎乎的看着钧铠，看到他没有生气也没有惊慌，仿佛得到了亲密通行证，一个转身，把自己的双腿放入了浴池的另一端，快乐的拍起了水花，慢慢的漂亮的鱼尾也渐渐舒展在钧铠的身侧，五光十色，沉浸在水里，却像阳光下的锦缎透出斑斓色彩。

小人鱼试探的触碰了钧铠的小腿，只是看到钧铠静静的看着自己，便渐渐大胆了起来，拿自己的鱼尾轻轻的摩擦着钧铠的锁骨。锁骨的痒带动着心痒，钧铠顺着鳞片的方向，抚过人鱼的一侧。人鱼忽然抬高尾巴，调转身体凑了过来，双臂搂住钧铠脖颈，把脸亲昵的贴在钧铠胸口。颀长的扇形尾巴跃出浴缸，有一下没一下的点着墙壁。

两个人相依偎着，像是热恋已久的爱人。

人鱼闭上眼睛趴在钧铠胸口，长长卷翘的眼睫毛微微颤抖，漂亮又乖巧，懵懵懂懂，完全不设防。钧铠忽然有一瞬间觉得很不真实的庆幸和温馨，这样的场景是窗外的镜头和鼎沸的路人绝对绝对想象不到的。熟悉的房间此刻像是平行世界，而自己拥着一个最美好的童话，而钧铠也不打算打破这个“梦境”。

或许是被人鱼精致帅气的面孔吸引，或许是因为之前有过最狂妄最刺激的相拥，钧铠从水下很自然的搂住人鱼的腰，把人鱼抱出浴池，放在不远处的躺椅上，小心翼翼的用刚烘好的毛巾帮人鱼擦拭着。人鱼则大大咧咧的躺在宽敞的躺椅上开心的打量着周围的一切，任由钧铠摆弄着。身上最后一滴水被擦掉之后，人鱼的鱼尾又变成了少年的双腿。钧铠抱起人鱼回到卧室，拉开床褥，把他放进软软的被窝里。衣橱中有几套睡衣，钧铠拿出自己刚洗好的一套长衣长裤递给人鱼。人鱼扭动着耳朵表示拒绝，钧铠无奈的笑了笑，只好拿出自己大T恤短袖给人鱼穿上。

今天没有行程，或许可以试着多了解一下，一头撞进幸福中的两个人。


	3. Chapter 3

钧铠今天没有行程，十分有效率的完成了这周的工作，剩余一个星期日留给自己在家里休息。

眼前的人鱼，对钧铠来说，是个巨大的神秘。钧铠像对浩瀚宇宙好奇一般，对他产生了好奇，更何况，人鱼对他展现出了充分的喜欢和毫无保留的依赖。这种纯真的感情，在钧铠日常谨慎的生活中，像是一道阳光，让他觉得放松和惬意。不需要考虑每一句话的措辞，不必时时刻刻保持不偏不倚的得体，钧铠刚坐上床，靠在靠背上，小人鱼一个翻身就贴了上来。钧铠揉着小人鱼蓬松卷曲的褐色头发，看着人鱼蓝宝石一样的眼睛。

本质保守的钧铠一直坚信自己像大多数人那样，经过追求，告白，才会陷入爱情的那种，万万没想到就这样爱与被爱了。

钧铠把人鱼搂在胸前，拉着人鱼的手仔细观看。这是钧铠第一次清醒的认真的观察着人鱼，人鱼的手指比人类长，指缝间收着长长的利刃，藏匿在手背中，从表皮能隐隐看到五根利刃的轮廓，这些利刃就是人鱼在海中猎杀猎物的工具，锋利而坚韧，能直直的刺穿海龟的躯壳。钧铠像小学生做手工课一样认真的看着人鱼，手指沿着人鱼手背划过一根利刃，人鱼摇了摇头。伸直手臂远离钧铠，刷的一声，弹出了五根利刃到空气中，又迅速的收回，恢复成少年的手掌，甜甜蜜蜜的抱住钧铠的胳膊。

床头对面放着老电影，这是钧铠最近一直想看没时间看的一部默片，人鱼抬起头看了一会儿，实在不感兴趣，又趴回到钧铠胸口。刚沐浴过后，两人身上都带着清爽的香味，人鱼开始不老实，手在钧铠睡裤边缘磨蹭。钧铠抓住人鱼作恶的手，像是看穿了幼稚的把戏，低头笑着吻了吻人鱼的额头，“宝贝儿，晚上。”

人鱼眨着蓝眼睛，“好”。

差不多中午，钧铠掀开被子，起床来到厨房准备午饭。厨房与卧室隔着厚玻璃看的不真切，人鱼趿拉着大拖鞋，把厚毛毯铺在沙发上，懒洋洋的躺在上面，远远的监工。

“你能吃煮熟的食物吗？”钧铠从厨房透过玻璃看向客厅。

人鱼摇了摇头，人鱼其实可以吃烹饪熟的食物，但是如果长期像人类一样吃熟食，人鱼的强大的胃功能就会退化，难以适应海中的艰苦的进食环境。

钧铠快速的做好了自己要吃的小面，顺便给人鱼解冻洗净了一条新鲜的三文鱼，并整整齐齐的把它切成了方块，附上小叉子。人鱼有样学样，用手捏住叉子，把鱼块送到嘴里。

早春的夜晚，风还是太凉，钧铠从衣柜里又抱出一床薄薄的毯子轻轻放在被子上，人鱼已经睡着了。第一次成为一体是在人鱼的家，第二次则是在这里，钧铠的床上。被褥，床单，枕头全是淡淡的清爽的香味，像迷魂剂。人鱼配合极了，坦诚的向钧铠展露自己的一切，并热情的回应着钧铠的深吻。钧铠的下身在人鱼身体里驰骋。人鱼发出哼哼唧唧的呻吟，激的钧铠的征服欲越演愈烈，两只白皙匀称的小腿夹住钧铠的腰，在空中随着自己被顶入的节奏，无知而色情地晃动着。人鱼抱住钧铠的后背，在钧铠的背上无意识地抓出一些些红痕。事毕，钧铠从人鱼身体里退出，白色的浊液从股缝溢出，又缓缓滑落至大腿上，看的钧铠又是下腹一紧。把人鱼抱到浴室清洗后，换好床单，人鱼在疲惫中已经陷入了睡眠。

暖黄的灯光下，人鱼的皮肤显得格外白皙光滑，欧式小可爱的面孔，小嘴红嘟嘟，褐色洋娃娃一样的卷发，薄薄的树叶状精灵耳贴在两侧，很乖。身体也就是十七八岁少年的身体，附着肌肉的少年体型，微微弯曲的双腿，膝盖挨着钧铠。

钧铠亲了亲人鱼的嘴巴，调暗了床头灯，拥着人鱼入眠。


	4. Chapter 4

这世界有太多的秘密，比如海洋，人类对它的了解浅之又浅。

6000多年的进化，人鱼适应了海底的生活。恶劣的环境使生存下来的人鱼本性凶悍，在海中称霸一方，以狩猎鲨鱼为食，称霸一方，几乎不浮出海面。

人鱼交尾后，只要自己的爱人浸入水中，无论是海里还是在陆地的水中，人鱼都能靠声波准确的定位，并因着水的媒介而瞬间到达。

白天钧铠在剧组工作，人鱼则回到大海里同自己的族群生活在一起，捕猎玩耍。夜晚，钧铠回到家，就能看到人鱼穿着自己的睡衣，大剌剌的翘着腿躺在沙发上，翻着书籍杂志。电视在一旁自己放映着，人鱼偶尔学着说上几句，又滑稽又可爱。

换好睡衣，钧铠走到客厅，把人鱼整个裹在白色毛毯之后，与人鱼窝在沙发里。人鱼的头枕着钧铠盘起的大腿，湛蓝色的眼睛十分漂亮。


	5. Chapter 5

美丽的西西里海岸，高高的绿树环绕，颜色鲜艳的鲜花簇簇怒放。

夏季的南欧，早晨四五点就已天光大亮，一望无际的蓝色海水上是薄雾一般的朝霞。

一整日的忙碌，把餐厅收拾妥当已是半夜。钧铠跟工作人员道别问候之后，回到自己的房间，刚洗漱完毕，就看到人鱼趴在大床上翻弄着自己刚制作好的菜单簿。

钧铠走到床边，捏住人鱼的颈部，迫使他转过头来，接着，就给了一个压迫式的深吻。

灯光调到只能微微分辨出房间轮廓，钧铠跳上床，把人鱼搂在身侧盖好被子。

在这甜蜜的夜里，人鱼躺在钧铠身下，接受着甜蜜的亲吻，一下一下。  
“你想听什么？”钧铠轻声的问着。  
“……”人鱼睁开双眼，看着钧铠笑着看着自己，这5cm以内的距离，呼吸都交缠的距离，人鱼突然脸颊红红。  
随即，钧铠埋头在自己耳边，小声的说着甜蜜的秘密，夜深人静里，让人鱼的心轰隆作响。人鱼听到，“我喜欢你，很喜欢你，很喜欢你。”


	6. Chapter 6

人鱼穿着钧铠未曝光过的私服来到中餐厅，点了一桌的海鲜。坐在离收银台最近的餐桌，一边吃饭，一边跟钧铠眉来眼去。

钧铠每次抬眼都能看到人鱼装作无意间飘来的小眼神，笑着摇摇头，转身又去做自己的事情。

等到结账的时候，人鱼才傻了眼，不熟悉人类社会生存规则。

钧铠默默的垫上，等晚上回到房间再好好要“餐费”吧！


	7. Chapter 7

钧铠今天收工的有点晚，人鱼提前洗漱好躺在床上都睡着了，钧铠才轻手轻脚的回来。

听到关门声，人鱼忽地从床上跳下床，光着脚跑到玄关，搂住钧铠的后腰。等钧铠换好拖鞋，把钧铠推到墙上接吻。可是人鱼太困了，没吻两下就开始撒娇，拿大腿焦急的蹭着钧铠。

钧铠抱起人鱼回到卧室，睡觉。


	8. Chapter 8

早晨飞机降落在国际机场，时差还没有倒过来，稍事休息了一下，下午钧铠就去学习见了见老师。

北京的气温已经有些炎热，钧铠站在台下熙熙攘攘的学生中。舞台上人的歌声朗读声，夹杂着音乐环绕在不大的会场里，轰轰作响。

钧铠时不时瞄一眼老师的方向，以观察老师什么时候得闲，聊些事情。

晚上风尘仆仆的回到自己的公寓，看到人鱼抱着毯子在正对面的长沙发上呼呼大睡，钧铠勾勾嘴角。人鱼卷毛软塌塌的散落在靠背上，姣好的面孔让人好心情。

钧铠把薄毯往上扯一扯，却把人鱼弄醒了。人鱼眯着眼睛定了定神，“鼻子为什么有一道淤血？”

“不小心碰到了。”

人鱼一只手勾着钧铠的脖子，一只手抚摸着那道红红的淤痕，“明天就会好了哦！"


	9. Chapter 9

闷热的天气，仿佛随时都能落下大雨。人鱼喜欢倾盆大雨，天地之间的幕布像海。

钧铠一早起床去工作，人鱼在早安吻后，把浴池放满水，借水的魔力瞬间回到海中。

大海给人鱼无上的自由，人鱼在深海跃动，翻涌，绝不靠近海平面。大雨落到海面，扭曲着水波，外面的世界像极了万花筒，复杂而缭乱。

人鱼随着族群狩猎，锋利的獠牙撕裂海鱼的皮肤。在海洋里，人鱼是最原始的兽类模样，为了生存而捕猎；而当他回到人类文明世界时，人鱼享受和给予着钧铠真挚的感情，他不像大多数普通人那样要求公之于众的牵手拥抱，也不需要什么承诺身份，他只需要爱。人类所有的生活方式，都由钧铠一一来教，人鱼觉得有趣又新奇。

白天有诺大的海洋可以冒险，夜晚可以随时随地回到爱的人身边熟睡。


End file.
